


against the wall

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: There is a perfectly fine bed over there but no, a raging alpha on sex pollen is an impatient fucker.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 267





	against the wall

Ivy's pollen is, as always, a pain to deal with.

Tim's back surely agrees with the force Damian slams him to the wall. There is a perfectly fine bed over there but no, a raging alpha on sex pollen is an impatient fucker.

Which, ah, is not dissimilar to how Damian usually is.

The body that looms over him is one of an alpha in his prime, all muscles and strength and the danger brewing in those eyes alone is enough to send shivers down his spine.

"God," he wheezes as a hand slips into his pants, demanding fingers foregoing his cock in search for the heat of his cunt, "Slow the fuck down."

There is no answer as dry fingers penetrate him, rubbing and thrusting. He swallows back a grunt as he is pressed further into the wall, the bigger body covering him like a blanket.

Damian smells good. Of course he would. A fertile alpha ready to breed would make the blood of any omega race.

His head tips back voluntarily, offering the soft flesh of his throat that is still littered with hickies.

The alpha growls, fingers working more vigorously, coaxing out a steady stream of slick. Sharp teeth tease along the side of that neck, taking in the sweet submission that is offered to him.

"Brat," his voice trails off into a moan as teeth latch on an unblemished patch of skin, tugging and nibbling with a determination that is regularly seen on the field, "Learn to share.”

That earns him an even more ferocious bite yet he whimpers in joy at the brush of fingers against that one spot that soon has him grinding back into Damian's palm, cunt fluttering around those fingers and hips buckling forward.

"I'm not solely yours, little brat," he breathes through the mind numbing pleasure, "I'm the pack's, remember?"

As the only omega in a pack full of alphas and betas, he belongs to the whole pack rather than just one or two people. It is a convenient system that gives everyone what they need.

But Damian, ever the bastard who still has not learned to share, snarls.

The hand inside him retreats so fast that he nearly gets whiplash. He snarls as he is manhandled harshly, chest pressed into the wall in a blink of an eye.

He would be lying if he said his blood was not humming with excitement.

“Come on,” his voice is a breathless whisper as he pushes back into the unyielding body, purring in delight at the feeling of the bulge at the crest of his ass, “Is your bark worse than your bite?”

Certainly not and they both know it. But with Damian, everything is a fight: banter at best and outright physical at worst.

It is almost a trained response. Putting both Tim and Damian in a room is like hoarding explosive in a tiny room and waiting for just a little spark of fire to set it off.

“Must you always run your mouth, Drake?” is the rumbled growl that comes in warm breath on his skin when hands lock around his wrists like manacles, pinning them to his back, “Do me a favor and keep your mouth shut.”

Tim chokes back the retort on the tip of his tongue when his cunt splits open around the intruding cock, heat pooling in his stomach as it slips in and in until the head hits his cervix. Wordless whines fall from his lips at the delicious drag against his slicked walls as the cock slides backward only to be pushed forward by the merciless thrusts of Damian’s hips.

“Drake,” comes in the form of a snarl as two fingers pin back his tongue, leaving him panting and drooling down his chin, “Did I not tell you to be quiet?”

He cries around those fingers as the force of the thrust press him into the wall, his poor cock trapped between his stomach and the cold tile, leaking purposely as delicious pressure coaxes more precum out of his straining cock

Teeth find their way back onto the skin of his neck, teasing and nibbling on tender patches of reddened flesh. A hot tongue pokes at a particular hickey, Bruce's mark, Tim dimly remembers. Nary a second later, he gasps as teeth clamp down around that mark, Damian holding his struggling body down as he sucks his own mark into his skin.

If he is of lucid mind, he would worry about the blatant challenge to their head alpha's rule. As it is, his mind is hazy with the onslaught of pleasure that leaves him whimpering, hips buckling forward, cunt contracting as he comes on Damian's cock, the wall and his stomach painted white with his own cum.

The thrusting does not slow down, the steady in and out dragging against his quivering walls. His eyes roll back as he clenches pitifully down on the cock inside him as if doing so would stop the continous torture on his sensitive cunt.

"You got your fill, Drake," Damian snarls into the crook of his neck, the hand around his wrists tightening warningly, the fingers in his mouth bearing down on his trembling tongue, "It's time I get mine."

He heaves as the fingers leave his mouth and relief morphs into a thrilling shiver as those very same fingers dig into the flesh of his thigh. He whimpers when that steady hand slides under his knee and chokes back on a sudden moan as his thigh is hiked up, opening him up for the relentless thrusts.

The new angle leaves him entirely at Damian's mercy: wrists pinned to his back by an unyielding hand, one thigh hiked up leaving him balancing on one leg and depending on the press of the body behind him to keep him upright.

At this angle, the cock inside him seems to be even bigger. It drills into him with the single-minded focus that he has seen on the field many times, stretching his cunt around the half formed knot, hitting all the right spots that leaves his walls fluttering helplessly.

The moment the knot slides inside, locking them together, Damian's teeth piercing his skin and warmth blossoms in his gut, Tim comes for a second time with a high pitched whine, cunt clenching down on the pulsing cock, milking it with everything he's got while his spent cock twitches pitifully as watery cum drips down its length. Damian's hips are still grinding into him, the knot dragging at his sensitive lips, plugging the copious amount of cum inside, filling him up perfectly.

They stay like that for some time, Damian lazily mouthing at his neck while Tim shudders through the effect of his orgasms, panting and gasping as he tries to get his heart rate under control.

“Feeling better?” Tim grumbles the moment he can feel his tongue again, “Let me go, you ass.”

“What?” Damian growls right by his ear, “Are you that eager to warm someone else’s bed?”

Tim shudders at the danger lurking in that tone, a flicker of irritation cuts through the haze of pleasure and he snarls, muscles coiling as he yanks at his captured wrist.

“If you don’t want me to be in someone else’s bed then try and keep me in yours, brat.”

The hand under his knee retreats and before he can try for a kick, his legs are pinned to the wall by powerful thighs. He shivers as the hand wraps loosely around his throat, all senses overwhelmed by the warmth of the body behind him and the scent of an aroused alpha.

The snarl into his ear leaves him shivering, mind whirling with endless possibilities. And Tim would be lying if he said excitement was not thrumming in his veins.

“Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saving antidotes for future use ;))


End file.
